Whatever You Say
by manaria1
Summary: After a fight with Red X, Raven is seriously injured and a strange girl is taken into the tower after helping her. While on break for her injury, Raven meets a nice guy. Meanwhile, the mysterious girl has no memory. Reveiw Please
1. Chapter 1

"Teen Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. The team split into action. Cyborg aimed his sonic canon, Starfire flew into the air with her eyes and hands glowing emerald green and Robin held his stick at the ready. Raven hovered behind Red X and Beast Boy stood below her ready to attack.

In one swift motion, Red X tied Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg together.

"Azarath Metrion Z-" Raven got cut off by a sticky X covering her mouth so she couldn't speak. With another flick of his wrist, he covered Beast Boy in a red goo so that he couldn't move. Red X turned to make his escape. He ran from up the back stair case. Raven, with her mouth still covered, chased him up the stairs.

Without any warning, she flew a few inches above the ground and swung her foot, kicking him in the head. He dropped the money he was carrying and turned to face her.

"I thought I already took care of you?" Red X rolled his eyes annoyed, "Look kid, we both know I'm going to win. Can't you just go downstairs like a good girl?"

Raven swung arm towards him. Red X grabbed her wrist. Raven swung her other arm towards him and he grabbed that wrist too.

"Now look, I got both your hands and your mouth covered. Give up already" X said pushing Raven onto the floor.

Raven hit the floor with a thud. She swung her left leg tripping Red X. He kicked her hard in the stomach then rolled over her. With one hand holding both her wrists above her head and the other hand punching her stomach repeatedly. Her screams were muffled because her mouth was still covered. Red X stood up kicking her into the fence next to her. It was a brick fence, solid and hard, that her head bounced off. Still, she made an attempt to stand up. Red X in anger threw her across the roof so she hit the fence on the other side.

"Raven! Where are you?" She heard Robin yelling from floors below. Red X used some of the goo he covered Beast Boy in to hold the door shut.

"I told you to give up, now you got me aggravated." He said, kicking her into the wall again. Raven bent over in pain. Red X grabbed her by her hair, holding her head against the wall and punching in her stomach again. "But then, maybe that's what I like about you. You don't give up, you have to have your way." Red X wore a sinisher smile beneath his mask. He grabbed Ravens throat holding her just on the edge of the building. One wrong move and he could easily drop her, and he knew she was to weak to fly back up.

"Let her go!" A female voice called out as a small rock hit Red X in the back of the head. Raven took this opportunity of distraction to kick Red X between his legs, causing him to drop her. Using all the strength she had left, she held on to the edge of the building, pulling herself up slowly.

A young girl stood on top of the building, right behind where they were fighting. Red X turned to face her. He pulled a small handgun out of his belt and fired, hitting her in the foot. The girl fell quickly. "Brat," Red X yelled running up to her. He kicked her against the wall too, bashing her head into the brick. Robin jumped up the fire escape suddenly.

Red X took a step back, and grabbed Raven by her arm. "One move and I'll drop her." He said, dangling her barely conscious body over the edge.

Robin smirked, "Titans," he said with a small smile, "Go". Cyborg's sonic canon came out of no where, hitting Red X directly in the chest. Red X fell back, pulling Raven over the edge with him.

Starfire, who was waiting just under Raven in case she fell, grabbed them both. She lifted them both over the building, holding them firmly until Cyborg and Robin ran over. Cyborg took Raven and laid her down on the roof top floor, while Robin handcuffed X and removed his belt so he couldn't pull any tricks.

"I'm going to get the T-Car, she's injured badly." Cyborg said. Beast Boy climbed up the fire escape, patches of red goo still on him and went to help the strange girl.

"Starfire, police cars are waiting downstairs, can you fly Red X down to them and make sure they take him in?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded and grabbed Red X flying him down as Cyborg went down the fire escape to get the car. "Beast Boy," Robin continued, "get some kind of cloth and stop her bleeding." Robin instructed pointing to where she was shot.

"Um…dude I don't have a cloth, you're the one with the high tech belt." Beast Boy answered.

Robin ripped of the corner of his shirt and held it out with an annoyed expression, "There, now hurry she's losing blood."

A few hours later, both Raven and the mysterious girl sat in the Titans infirmary. Both had been unconscious for sometime. Raven was healing herself, floating about a foot about her bed.

"Who do you think she is?" Beast Boy asked for about the hundredth time since his return to the tower.

"Beast Boy for the millionth time, WE. DO. NOT. KNOW." Robin yelled.

"Man chill, from what I can say, they'll both be fine. BB's new girlfriend over there lost a lot of blood but should make a full recovery. Rae will be out for a while but from what I can tell she will make a full recovery too." Cyborg said.

"Where am I?" A soft voice asked. The titans all turned there heads to the unnamed girl in the hospital bed.

"We ask questions first, who are you?" Robin said strictly.

"I-I don't remember." The girl said.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Robin said angrily.

"Rob she hit her head, could be amnesia," Cyborg said.

"Ugh fine. Jane then, that's your name for now. Jane Doe." Robin said annoyed.

"How'd you get that name?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's the name assigned to anyone we don't know the name of," Robin said frustrated.

Jane just sat there watching everyone talk. Cyborg was the first to notice, "Robin, I think we should get her a comfortable place to stay. I'll take her up to the guest room."

Starfire, who was quiet up till now, stood up with Cyborg and Jane and help the infirmary door open. Cyborg led Jane down the hall with Star close behind.

"My name is Starfire, it is most nice to meet you."

Jane smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked happily.

"Um.. sure. I could use a friend I guess." Jane said shyly.

Cyborg turned into a room, "You got all of us as friends. This can be your room until you're feeling better"

"Thank you," Jane said walking in. The room was small. It had a white bed along the off-white wall to right with an white nightstand next to the bed along the back wall, small white dresser against the left wall and a lamp in the left back corner. The lamp was the only colored thing in the room. The pole of the lamp was white like the rest of the room, but the lamp shade was a light orange. The floor was the only other thing that wasn't white. Jane took one step on the light brown wooden floor and looked around. She heard the door close behind her. She opened the dresser; it was empty. Then went over to the nightstand and opened that too. Inside the nightstand was a hairbrush, a red toothbrush, and a small book.

Jane picked up the book for lack of something better to do and opened it to the cover page,

_Dear Guest, _

_This book is a loan from Raven, I hope you enjoy it, but please keep it in good condition, it's one of my favorites. The room was just too empty and any guest who would stay would die of boredom. _

_Enjoy,_

_Raven_

Jane stared at the note. The handwriting was so neat. Jane opened the book and began to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg sat over Raven in the infirmary checking her vitals. Beast Boy had the chair on the other side of the room. Robin sat impatiently next to Beast Boy, his foot tapping to pass time. Starfire hovered next to Cyborg hoping to be invited to help with something.

Cyborg sat down next to Robin, "There is nothing else we can do Rob. Either she wakes up or…"

"Or Red X is charged with murder." Robin finished for him.

"Is it that bad?" Beast Boy said worried.

Cyborg just nodded as Starfire pulled her seat so she could sit next to her best friend. "Raven is very strong. She will be the okay." Starfire said confidently.

"Okay, we'll do this in shifts. Beast Boy, go bring Jane up a meal, she's probably hungry by now. Starfire, stay with Raven. Call us if anything happens. Cyborg, run Jane's finger prints through the system, make sure we don't have a criminal staying with us." Robin instructed. The other titans, aside from Starfire, left the room.

~5 and ½ hours later~

Raven sat up in her bed. She felt like she was hit by a truck. Raven glanced around the room. Starfire was asleep in the chair next to her. Raven stood up. Her feet protested the movement. She looked under the bed and along the floor hoping to find her boots. The floor was too cold for her feet. Raven felt dizzy from searching the floor for shoes and just stood up straight Using the bed for support, she walked to where Starfire was sitting asleep and shook her shoulder gentle.

"Star? Starfire wake up. It's late, you should go up to bed." Raven whispered. Starfire sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is – RAVEN!" Starfire yelled hugging her, "Oh! You are awake friend! I was most worried!"

"You're-Crushing-Me" Raven choked out.

"Oh! My apologies." Starfire said smiling letting her go.

"Star can you just help me to my room? Please? I'm still dizzy but I don't like staying in here." Raven whispered.

"Of course!" Starfire said picking Raven up.

"I meant help me walk, Starfire put me down. Starfire! Starfire put me down!" Raven said trying to break her friends grip. Despite Raven's struggle, Starfire did not set Raven down until they were outside her room. Raven gave her an annoyed glare but said thanked her anyway. Raven slid her door open to her room. Starfire stood behind her with a worried expression.

"Raven if you do not feel well again then-"

"Then Cyborg is right down the hall, I'll be fine Starfire. Really. I just want some rest, in my own bed." Raven said closing her door.

It was only a few steps to her bed but it took most of her energy. She plopped on her bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

~8:15am~

Jane was wandering the tower. It was early and she already finished the book in her nightstand. Jane made a left turn having no idea where she was going. Every once in a while she'd slide open a random door. She already found the bathroom, game room and the evidence room. Jane put the crutches she was using in her left hand and used the right railing for support as she went up the stairs in front of her quietly and opened the door in front of her. Jane was so focused on the huge bookshelf in front of her that she didn't realize the young teenage superhero sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room. She looked up and down the bookshelf trying to figure out where to return the book she just finished reading. Jane already figured out the books where in some kind of order. She just couldn't figure out exactly what the order was. "Strange…sorted first by subject, that's obvious… then by authors last name..?" Jane mumbled to herself.

Raven rolled over in her sleep. She opened one eye to figure out was the noise she heard was. Raven very quietly sat up in her bed and pulled open the draw in the nightstand next to her. She carefully lifted the gun out of the draw and aimed, "Hands up and turn around. Let me see your hands." Raven said very carefully standing up.

Jane spun around and saw the gun pointed at her. Her hands went up right away causing her to drop her crutches. The only thing she still held was the book, "Please don't shoot me, I kind of already have bullet in my foot."

Raven's eyes glanced at her foot for only a second then back at her face, "Who are you?"

"Jackie. No wait, Jan. OH! Jane. That's my name. Right. Jane." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Because… you don't seem sure," Raven said raising her eyebrows.

"Well I am Starfire's friend." Jane said in a more firm tone.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Sure you are, keep your hands up, one movement and I will shoot." Raven felt around for her communicator, "Cyborg, I need help, I'm in my room"

Seconds later Cyborg barged in, "Raven what's- Raven careful, but the gun down. That's Jane Doe, she practically saved your life."

"Oh," Raven said returning the gun to the drawer, "Then….sorry."

Cyborg stepped forward and handed Jane her crutches.

"Here's your book back," Jane said holding out the book, "It was really interesting." Jane turned and left the room.

Cyborg turned to Raven, "You shouldn't be out of the infirmary Rae, you took a hard hit."

Raven held open her door, "I have to get changed, so in other words, get out."

Cyborg shook his head and left. Raven pulled on dark blue jeans, a purple tang top and a black sweat jacket. She hid her hair and gemstone with a hat. If Robin wasn't going to let her fight crime, then she'd go out and be a normal teenager for a few days.

Raven walked down the hall to Cyborgs room, "Cyborg, can you do me a huuuuuge favor. Pllllllease" Raven said with her best puppy dog face (which you can imagine isn't that good).

"Well, I've never seen you beg…or dress normally so I'll do what I can." Cyborg said holding back laughter.

"Can I borrow you car? I'll be extra careful and I mean, I had the best driving teacher: you. So you know I am a careful driver and-" Cyborg held out a key, "Thank you!" Raven said taking the key and heading down the stairs, "I won't crash, promise."

"Raven," Cyborg said with a smile, "That's not the key to the T-Car. I started building you a car when you started taking drivers ed." Cyborg led her into the garage and pointed to the car under a large cover. He lifted the cover to reveal a small black car, "It seats four people, I based in on the Mercedes C-Class and painted it black cause I know that's your favorite color. Like it?" Cyborg said proudly.

"I love it." Raven said in shock, "It's really mine?" Cyborg nodded and Raven hugged him, "I know I don't hug but this is worth it." Raven said taking the wheel and starting it up.

Cyborg sat down in the passenger seat, "Y'all better calm down before you blow this car up." Cyborg said watching her smile, "Look, this button here will fly you right over the water, this button opens rafts around the car but the rafts are hard to put away so try flying first, you got your headlights here, blinker is that one, windshield wipers there, laser gun is that one…just in case you know. And I installed a surveillance camera right there in case the car gets stolen or anything…um… I am going to regret telling you this but you can switch the camera off with this button in case you got a guy in the back seat and you don't want me seeing, just remember to turn it back on."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm just going to they library, not looking at guys. Install the off button in Starfires car."  
Cyborg laughed, "Star doesn't need a car, she just can fly around. I figured there are times you just want to blend in, I know the feeling, you got it easy though."

Raven frowned, "You have your holographic ring still, don't you?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Broke, you have fun though okay? Don't talk to strangers, if someone tell you they have candy in the back seat you run away and don't get in the car," Cyborg said jokingly.

"Right, cause I just love candy," Raven said sarcastically.

"Okay then, if they got Edgar Allen Poe in the back seat," Cyborg said patting Raven on the shoulder, "Drive safe, you have your communicator?"  
Raven rolled her eyes, "Yes dad," She said annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry, go." Cyborg said getting out of the car, "Little girls all grown up." He said wiping away a fake tear. Raven rolled her eyes and drove out the garage door.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven didn't leave the library until closing time. No one had recognized her and she spent the day calmly reading in the 'Horror' Section of the library.

Raven got back into her new car, not quiet ready to go back to the tower yet. It was only 9:30 at night, she could go anywhere she wanted to. Raven turned up the street and headed into the local bar. She was underage but she didn't plan on drinking. It was just late and she wanted a meal. Raven went up to the bar and ordered a sandwich. She paid quickly and sat down at the nearest table.

"Is this seat taken? Every other table is full." A young man asked. Raven shook her head praying he wasn't going to try to make conversation, "Thanks, you're not a regular, are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"I don't come here often," Raven said as he sat down.

"Well I'm Steve. I'll buy you a drink, WAITRESS, CAN I GET A MARGARITA OVER HERE!" Steve yelled. Raven buried her face in her hand in embarrassment.

"Really it's okay, I don't drink, really its fine." Raven said quickly.

"You don't drink? Have you ever?" Steve said laughing.

"Nope" Raven said taking a bite of her sandwich. The waitress brought over the margarita.

"Come on, try it. It's good, my ex girlfriend used to love them." Steve said laughing.

"No really, I have to drive." Raven said pushing away the green drink.

"One won't get you that drunk," Steve said laughing, "You really don't get out much, do you?"

"If I try it, you'll shut up?" Raven said harshly.

"I promise," Steve said with a smile, Raven couldn't help but notice his teeth were perfectly white. Raven leaned over against her better judgment and took a small sip.

"It's actually pretty good," Raven smiled. Steve pushed the glass toward her.

"I know it is, would I buy a pretty girl a drink that tasted bad?" Steve winked at her.

Raven blushed slightly and took another sip, "Thank you, but I really should get going."

"Just stay and finish the drink, what's your name anyway?"

"Rachel," Raven lied.

"That's a beautiful name," Steve said with a smile. The two chatted while Raven finished her drink.

"That was actually really good, a margarita you said? I have to remember that one." Raven said with a smile.

"I still can't believe you never had a drink, you know what you have to try? An Apple Martini one. Those are amazing, wait here." Steve said getting up.

Raven checked her watch, it was only 10 o'clock. Robin didn't really have a curfew, then again, the Titan's hardly ever went out. She supposed she _could_ stay another half hour or so.

Steve came back with a drink for her and a beer for himself. "Thanks," Raven said again as they continued to talk.

"So, do you have a job?" Raven asked.

"Not a serious job, I take little jobs here and there from big employers and usually get paid pretty well. What about you?"

"I just sort of volunteer. I don't suppose you read, do you?" Raven asked.

"Not much, don't have time, but I'd like to read more," Steve said sipping his beer.

They chatted more before he got her a Pina Colada, then a tequila, followed by a beer and finally finishing off with a few shots of pure vodka.

"Oh," Raven said taking her final sip, "I really have to get going though, my…roommates are going to be furious." Raven stood up, but hardly got outside before the alcohol started affecting her, she couldn't even walk straight. Steve came up behind her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, I forgot it was your first time drinking. Do you want me to drive you home?" Steve said apologetically.

"No offence, I don't feel comfortable telling you where you live…" Raven said using up the last bit of judgment she had left.

"We'll I could… take you back to my place," Steve said with a half smile.

"Um… sure I guess." Raven said letting him help her into his car.

He pulled up to an apartment building on the southern side of town and brought her up to his apartment. "Here," Steve said resting her down on the couch, "I'll get you some water or something." Raven simply nodded.

Steve came back with some water, "So that was your first time drinking, haha, is this your first time coming back to a guys house?" Raven nodded nervously, "Then I'll make it fun for you." Steve answered leaning over and kissing her softly.

~Back At The Tower~

"You didn't ask where she was going?!" Robin yelled. Cyborg looked at the floor and shook his head. "Cyborg! What where you thinking? She is still at risk of a concussion, what if she crashes or something?! She could be dead for all we know. What if a villain saw her all alone and grabbed her?"

"Rob chill, she said she was going to the library or something. This is Raven we're talking about. She probably found a good book and is stretched out in the back seat of her car not wanting to be bothered. She's a big girl, and a tough girl. If someone tried to grab her we'd know about it, there would have been a huge fight and we would have heard about it. You know we would have. Worse case scenario, car got stolen and she is trying to find away home. Calm down," Cyborg said calmly.

"Do you have a tracking device in the car?" Robin asked.

"No, but I do have a surveillance system in the car. If you're that nosy, I can look through her back windshield and find out where she is." Cyborg answered.

"Fine. Do that." Robin demanded.

"Rob, you realize how mad she will be if we invade her privacy. You know how she is."

"I want her home, now!" Robin yelled.

"Robin…"

"NOW CYBORG" Robin screamed pointing at the computer.

"Fine. I'm blaming you though." Cyborg said accessing her surveillance on the main computer, "There, that hardware store is in the background, that's right across the street from…"

"The Local Bar. I told you we should have tracked her down sooner!" Robin yelled heading for the garage.

"Robin you are not going to get her," Cyborg said grabbing his arm.

"Oh yes I am, she's probably so drunk she can't even talk," Robin said but Cyborg held him firmly.

"Trust her Robin, you know she's responsible. Trust her, if not then trust me. I trust her," Cyborg said. Robin held his gaze firm for a while before straightening up.

"Fine, you better hope she's okay." Robin said firmly before turning out the door. The door slammed shut behind Robin.

"I am hoping," Cyborg mumbled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Analia: It's not Red/Rae/Rob. More of a Rae/Steve.**

Raven woke up slowly. She was too tired to open her eyes but her head was pounding. She felt heat coming from behind her and shifted closer to it. She felt something strong wrap around her waist and opened her eyes. Memories from last night flowed back in. The heat she felt was Steve pressed up against her with an arm around her waist. Raven lay very still, relieved to realize she was still fully dressed, hat and all. She shifted uncomfortably under Steve's arm. He woke up immediately.

"Rachel? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Steve asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah sorry, headache. And I was going to go close your curtains if you don't mind, the light is-"

"Bothering you? I forgot you've never had a hangover either. I'll close the curtains," Steve said jumping up.

"I don't want to be rude but I am in so much trouble when I get home as it is, I really have to go," Raven said.

"Strict Father?" Steve asked.

"_You have no idea_, but I was talking about my roommate," Raven responded.

"I'll give you a ride back to your car," Steve said grabbing his keys. Raven stood up to follow him. Very quickly, Steve turned to block the doorway, "But you're not leaving yet."

'_He knows I am titan. He's probably going to sell me to Slade or something. Hold me captive here, or maybe he's just crazy. Okay, I'll grab his arm, kick him between the legs, push him out of the doorway and make a run for it.'_ Raven thought to herself. Before she even moved a muscle, Steve finished his sentence:

"I need a phone number first," Steve smiled holding out a paper pad and pen. Raven gave a polite smile back writing down her phone number. She followed him out the door.

Raven thanked him again and got into her car. It was a short ride back to the Tower. Raven got out of her car quietly and opened the tower door. Cyborg stood directly behind the door with his arms crossed, "Where were you?! I waited up all night for you to come home Raven. I checked your surveillance. A BAR?! What the hell were you doing there?"

"It's none of your business what I was doing," Raven said walking around him into the kitchen and turning on the kettle.

"What did you get?"

"The only thing I bought was a sandwich." Raven said truthfully.

"If that's true then let me take a blood alcohol test," Cyborg demanded.

"That is true, the only thing I bought was a sandwich… but there was this guy…" Raven started with the smallest smile.

"A GUY! OH FRIEND TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Starfire said popping out of no where and grabbing Ravens arm.

"I want to meet him," Cyborg said firmly, "The last guy you dated was a thousand year old dragon."

Raven glared at Cyborg for a minute before turning to Starfire, "His name is Steve, he's actually a little funny and-"

"Did he buy you drinks?" Cyborg cut in.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did," Raven said pouring her tea.

"Did he get you drunk?" Cyborg asked.

"…yes..." Raven mumbled.

"And when you woke up, where were you?" Cyborg asked.

"…his apartment." Raven mumbled again.

"And you don't think he took advantage of you?" Cyborg yelled.

Robin picked that time to walk it with Jane, "And this is the living room. The QUIET AND PEACEFUL LIVING ROOM" Robin directed the last part at Cyborg.

"WELL I JUST FOUND OUT WHAT RAVEN WAS DOING LAST NIGHT!" Cyborg yelled back.

"NO NEED TO BE YELLING" Robin argued. The two went on yelling and soon Starfire chimed in yelling about how friends should not argue. Beast Boy came down stairs a few minutes later and joined he fight,

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT 8 IN THE MORNING?"

"QUIET!" Raven yelled louder than all of them, "Thank you." Raven picked up her tea and walked out of the room.

"Do you always fight?" Jane asked quietly.

"Not always…" Robin said embarrassed.

Red lights began flashing and a loud beeping sound filled the room. Jane backed up to the wall, "What is that? What's going on?"

Raven ran back into the room, "Who is it? Red X again? Mumbo?"

"Slade. Let's go, Cyborg you got the car, I have my motorcycle. Beast Boy ride with Cyborg, Starfire fly in from above, everyone got it? Ready, Titans, Go!" Robin called.

"Wait!" Raven called causing everyone to look at her, "What about me?"

"You're still hurt from yesterday, there is no way you're going to fight Slade," Robin responded. Raven looked annoyed so Robin continued, "Raven, look after Jane."

Raven folded her arms annoyed and turned around, "I'm going to the roof."

Robin turned to Jane, "Do me a favor… Don't let her follow us, just annoy her so she'll stay and yell at you or something…" Robin said running out the door. Jane nodded and followed Raven up to the roof.

_Red X's Point Of View_

Red X turned up the street frustrated. He managed to shake off the cops that were tailing him. Those stupid Titans got him in prison, but no cell could hold him, he literally got out 10 minutes after they arrested him. He wandered the city, not sure what to steal. This was one of those nights that he didn't steal because he needed money. He was just lonely and felt like running into the Titans. Despite all the arguing he did to with them, he was actually envious of them. They had friends that looked out for each other. He was drunk, he was lucky he managed to put his mask on his face. His feet stumbled. He hit the buttons randomly on his belt and ended up teleporting to Titans Tower in time to hear Robin dishing out orders.

"Slade. Let's go, Cyborg you got the car, I have my motorcycle. Beast Boy ride with Cyborg, Starfire fly in from above, everyone got it? Ready, Titans, Go!" Robin called.

Red X didn't wait a second longer. He pried open the door in the back of the Tower. The alarm was already going off so if he entered the tower now, so nothing would happen if he entered the building now. Red X heard the alarms stop, he was in. He had the whole Titans Tower to himself without the Titans to stop him. He could do whatever he wanted.

He opened the door to their main room. Every villain knew their way around the Tower thanks to the Hive 5, who made a house layout last time they broke in and sent it to every villain he could. The room, as he expected, had no one in it.

Red X took a steak knife out of the kitchen drawer and began slicing holes in the couch cushions. One stab took out there TV and anther took out the game system. Using the same knife he scratched alone the counters. He cut all the wires connected to radios, computers and TV's, not to mention broke the screens themselves. Once he finished in their common room, he went up the stairs to the bedrooms.

He opened the first door in front of him clearly labeled, "Robin". The room was perfectly tidy. Red X took his time shredding the sheets on his bed. Then opened his closet. All of his uniforms stood in a perfect line. One by one Red X pulled them off the hanger throwing them on the floor. He moved to the dresser next, pulling open drawers and throwing regular cloths such as jeans and shirts over the floor, along with socks, underwear and tee-shirts, only pausing to laugh at the pink thong that was buried in the corner, clearly belonging to Starfire.

He left Robins room and headed to the next room, there was a long hallway and a left turn before he came to the room labeled "Raven". He slid her door open and stepped inside. Despite the fact the light switch was on "On", her room was still really dimly lit. "Creepy room…" Red X mumbled to himself then smirked, "Pretty dang cool". Red X turned into the room looking around. There was a small closed door to his right, either a closet or bathroom and two more doors in the back. Judging by the layout, the door on his right was a bathroom and the two in the back were closets. Red X went over to her dresser first, opening the bottom drawer first, he found neatly folded pants; jeans were on left side and, sweatpants next to them, then a folded pile of shorts and a small pile of bathing suits on the right, most with tags still on them. He pulled them out one by one throwing them across her perfectly clean floor. When the drawer was completely empty, he went to the one above it, this one filled with shirts. He lifted each perfectly folded shirt out of the drawer and threw it across her room. He was about to open the next drawer when he heard a faucet turn on. It was coming from the door he previously assumed led to a bathroom. Without thinking, he walked toward it, pushing it open just a crack. Raven was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, both her eyes shut tightly. She was holding her head, with her fingers intertwined with her hair. From what Red X could tell she had been crying.

He didn't know what made him do it. He didn't plan on it. Despite the little voice in the back of his head screaming to stop, he pushed the door open all the way. Raven didn't look up. He stepped into the room cautiously, and took a seat next to her. Raven still hadn't moved.

"What's wrong?" He asked, causing her to jump. She stared at him for a split second before energy surrounded her hands and her eyes turned a black glowing color.

"Don't come near me," Raven said strictly.

"If I was going to hurt you, I would have shot you from the doorway when you didn't see me," Red X responded, "I just want to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk," Raven said frowning.

"Fine. Then I'll help you clean your room, you're already upset; I feel bad for making it worse," Red X said with a smirk. Without waiting for a response, he walked past her, patting her shoulder, "Are you going to get up?"

"No."

"Don't make me tickle you," Red X said with a small smile.

"Touch me and I will blast you to another demention."

"It's weird..." Red X said slowly, " Bird Boy and that alien girl...they definatly have something going on, Greenbean had that blond girl, I've seen him staring at her while shes in her school, she used to be a Titan but now shes normal or something like that, Robot Man has a thing for that Bee girl, but from what I hear he also has a thing for Jinx.... who do you have?"

Raven just glared at him. She didn't want someone to point out how alone she was.

"I'm sorry, its just... well you seem to be the smartest titan... and your sarcasm is definatly funnier then Bird Boy's catch phrases and Greenbeans...I can't even call them jokes, can I?" Red X said. Raven suppressed a laugh, she refused to laugh at a villans jokes. Red X held out a hand to her, "You can trust me, I'm not a bad guy, I promise."

Raven just stared at his hand for a good five minutes. Her communicator buzzed and Robin's voice came through, "Raven, someone broke into the Tower, the place is trashed. Are you okay?" There was a pause, and Raven stared at Red X waiting to see what he'd do now, then Robin's voice came again, "Raven! Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"You're going to be in trouble," Red X said slowly, "If you were home and let this happen..." He pulled a small gun out of his pocket, "It will only stun you, I promise, so that way Robin won't get mad that I got away."

"No, you don't shoot me and I'll let you get out. Take that deal or turn around because you're under arrest," Raven said standing up on her own.

Red X held the gun firmly and Raven continued talking, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and-"

"Okay okay I'm going," Red X cut her off, he hit the button on his belt and teleported just as Robin came in her door.

"Raven! There you are! Are you okay? Did you see who it was? You're not hurt, are you? STARFIRE I FOUND HER! You didn't get hit or-"

"Robin. Shut. Up. I'm fine. You talk so fast," Raven said standing up.

"Did you see who it was that broke in?" Robin asked calmly.

"I..." Raven hesitated, "I didn't see, sorry."

Robin nodded, "Go rest, we got this under control."


	5. Chapter 5

Raven woke up early that morning, long before any of the other Titans. It was right before sunrise, and the sky was black. '_Always darkest before dawn'_ Raven thought to herself. She changed into her normal cloths and went to her new car, throwing her communicator in the back seat. She flew it just to the other side of the lake before parking in a lot by the beach. She sat down on the white sand and waited to watch the sunrise over the water.

"Look, I gave you your money, what else do you want?!" A familiar voice yelled.

"It's late, and you're still $17 short!" A man's voice yelled back.

Raven got up and followed the yelling to behind the coastguard house. She recognize Steve, who already had a stab wound in his arm. A man stood across from him, holding out a gun in Steve's direction. Raven stepped into sight, "Everything okay here?"

"Look ma'am, if I were a you, I'd be running right now," The man said.

"Rachel? Rachel, go on, go, I'm fine," Steve said smiling, "Just get out of here."

Raven froze for a minute, she couldn't use her powers without revealing her identity… and she liked going out as 'Rachel', and she liked being normal now and then, so she decided her powers were going to be used as a last resort.

"Sir, you haven't done anything yet. You can put that gun down and walk away, and we'll have forgotten any of this happened," Raven said softly.

"I need the rest of that money," He said jerking the gun at Steve threateningly.

"How much more?" Raven asked.

"Seventeen dollars, I need that money," The man said. Raven reached into her pocket and he switched the aim of the gun to her, "What'cha grabbing at?"

"Calm down, I have a twenty in my pocket, you can keep that. That will be good right? And then you can put your gun down, and we can all leave," Raven said. Her voice was soft and confident.

The guy seemed to think about it before he nodded, "Yeah, yeah okay that'll work."

Raven held up the twenty dollar bill, "Okay, now if you just rest your gun on the floor, I'll step forward and give you the twenty."

"I ain't putting my gun down, he'll grab it," He said pointing at Steve.

"Okay, Steve, back up a little bit. Put the gun on my side, and I'll hand you the twenty." Raven said calmly. Steve took a few steps backward, and the man nodded, placing his gun on the floor. Raven stepped forward and handed him the money.

"You have a nice day sir," Raven said, motioning for Steve to follow her.

The man didn't respond but he took Raven's money and turned up the street.

Raven pulled Steve to the parking lot. "Where are we going, Rachel? I can't go to the police, they'll ask questions and I don't have answers for them."

"Steve, breathe. You can't panic, that's how you die. If you stay calm, they stay calm, and they're less likely to actually shoot. Especially him, he never killed anyone, you can see it by the way he held the gun," Raven said quickly, opening her car door, "Get in, once we get out of here, I have a first aid kit in the glove compartment, unless you'd rather go to a hospital?"

"No hospital," Steve said, "First aid is fine thank you".

Raven turned out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Steve asked where she was going but she didn't answer. Her goal was to get away from that guy with the gun. She kept checking her mirror, making sure they weren't being followed.

"What's that noise?" Steve asked after a few minutes of silence. Raven froze, her communicator was beeping in the backseat.

Raven reached back, knowing that she had to answer it, and also knowing once she did, her identity is gone.

"Raven! This is the third time I called, what's going on? Where are you?" Robin's voice came through.

"I'm out, I'll call you back," Raven shut the communicator and turned to Steve, "Well... would you believe I found this on the beach?"

"You're a Titan?" Steve asked, ignoring her question.

"You really can't tell anyone, please," Raven looked at him, her eyes begging him not to.

"I... of course I won't but you lied to me," Steve said shaking his head, "Let me out here."

"In the middle of the highway? I don't think so," Raven said back.

"I SAID LET ME OUT!" Steve yelled. Raven was about to answer when her communicator went off again.

"Raven, Hive 5 at the local bank, or well... Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth anyway. I need you monitoring from the tower," Robin said.

Raven let Steve out there and turned her car around, driving toward the bank.

When she arrived at the scene, the Hive 5 robbing the town bank...again. Cyborg, Starfire and Gizmo were fighting in front of a desk, while Robin and Beast Boy worked together taking down Mammoth. Raven found Jinx and soon they were throwing blasts at each other on the other side of the room. The fight was well contained. Cyborg actually had Gizmo in a headlock, Beast Boy was standing as a T-Rex holding Mammoth to the floor and Raven had already knocked out Jinx. Robin was about to call the police in to make arrests when Red X jumped in through the window.

Starfire and Cyborg were busy holding down Gizmo, and Robin was backing up Beastboy so Mammoth couldn't push him off. With a quick look at Jinx, who was still out cold, Raven went to fight Red X.

"You couldn't just pretend you were busy too? Then this would all go faster," Red X said. Raven didn't answer and threw a few blasts of energy at him. Once Gizmo was under control, Starfire flew over to help and Robin joined shortly after.

"Raven, defence, Starfire get him from the air," Robin yelled running up to Red X and starting to kick and punch at him. Every punch and kick was blocked.

Raven held a wall over Starfire, who was blasting Red X through a small opening Raven made for her. Red X didn't even turn to see what was hitting him, it didn't seem to make the slightest difference to him.

"Raven, I am not hurting him!" Starfire said, as if asking for help.

Raven had been about to answer when she got a blast to the back. Jinx had woken up and stood smiling, preparing for another blast. Starfire was busy aiming more starbolts and Robin was too busy actually fighting to notice Raven was on the floor. Raven's concentration was on the wall covering Starfire so she knew she wouldn't have time to defend herself or teleport out of the way.

Red X looked up in time to see Raven put her arm up in defence and ran over, grabbing her by the wrist as he teleported with his belt.

Raven looked up at Red X, who brought her safely to the top of a nearby building.

"...You....saved me?" Raven said confused.

"I'm not a bad guy, I've told Robin that too. I need money, and my job doesn't pay enough," Red X smiled at her.

"You know, for a half demon, you're not that bad looking," Red X said with a smile.

"Just tell me how I get down from here," Raven sighed.

"Well, not to state the obvious but... you _can_ fly," Red X said with a laugh.

"I could, but that would drain the energy I need to fight you once I know how to get down," Raven answered back.

Red X laughed, "Then I'm not going to tell you."

"Locking away Titan's, are we?" A third voice called from across the rooftop.

Red X looked over in confusion, but Raven recognized that voice immediately.

Slade.


	6. Chapter 6

**This wasn't part of my original plan but.... I like it better than my plan so I completely winged this :-) Let me know if you like it... it was kind of a random thing. **

"Raven, Raven, Raven. I should have guess you'd be going behind Robin's back with a villain, very nice," Slade chuckled. Raven felt the pain in her side before she saw him move. He pulled a pole out of no where and had swung it at her waist. She fell to the floor in pain. Red X stood in front of her, blocking Slade's attacks.

"Move out of my way," Slade warned. Red X chuckled and mumbled something Raven couldn't hear, but it made Slade angry. Raven rolled over in time to watch Red X be thrown across the rooftop. Robin got there just in time, the other Titan's close behind.

"Pity… I would have liked a one on one fight with a half demon, I wanted to know her true power," Slade smiled then disappeared. Robin helped Raven to stand up.

"Raven, you're bleeding. See I told you not to come…" Robin said annoyed.

"Robin, just shut up!" Raven yelled, angry.

"Cyborg has the T-Car below, let's go," Robin pulled her by the arm.

"What about Red X?" Raven asked, looking at him unconscious on the floor.

"He'll wake up…" Robin responded.

"Robin, he took that hit defending me, I'm not just going to leave him!" Raven said, pulling out of his grip.

"…Fine… teleport him to the tower. If he attacks us at night Raven I'm holding you responsible," Robin said.

Raven did as he said and before long she herself was sitting in the medical bed. There was a thin curtain between them. Cyborg hooked Raven up on an IV and complained loudly that she lost to much blood. After handcuffing Red X to his bed, Cyborg rolled up a sleeve of his suit and gave him an IV while hooking him up to the monitors.

"Dudes! Can't we just take off his mask?" Beast Boy complained.

"No," They all responded together. Even Jane understood; It's just a _code_. He took a hit for Raven, respect his privacy.

Beast Boy muttered that they'd regret that but they all filed out of the room. Cyborg was the last to leave, after installing several more surveillance cameras and warning Raven to be careful.

Raven fell asleep after they left to be woken but the sound of a chain shaking. She sat up straight and saw Red X was awake, trying to break off the handcuffs.

"If you're that loud, Robin will come in to check on you," Raven said. Red X jumped.

"I didn't know anyone else was in here. Where am I?" Red X asked. His voice was calmer than she had ever heard it, even nice.

"Titan's Tower Infirmary, you took a hit from Slade to protect me," Raven said. Red X opened his mouth to answer but Raven cut him off, "My turn for a question, why did you protect me?"

"Because I'm nice, if you're gunna make a big deal, then next time I'll push you in front of me," Red X smirked, "Why don't you pay me back by letting me out?"

"Because I'd get caught," Raven answered quickly.

"So? You get caught all the time," Red X said, he waited till Raven gave him a confused look before continuing, "Rachel."

"How do you know about that?"

Red X smiled and leaned back, "Not going to say."

"Stalker," Raven muttered.

Red X grunted in pain, "What is this in my arm?"

"An IV," Raven answered.

"Opps…I just pulled it out. I'll just poke it back in," Red X said sticking it in his arm.

"Ugh idiot," Raven muttered getting up. She pulled out her own IV's and crossed the room to where he was, "Give me your arm."

Red X pause for just a minute before moving his arm toward her. Raven was about to push in the IV, "This will hurt."

Out of reaction to the pain, Red X swung his arm at her, hitting her wound from the battle. Raven gasp, nearly falling over.

"I'm sorry, it was a reaction!" Red X said, leaning over to help her up. After sliding under several wires, Red X managed to stand up. In a swift motion he sweeping her off her feet. Literally.

He placed her down off on his bed, looking around of a light switch. After several seconds he flipped on the night vision in his mask instead, "How badly does it hurt?"

Raven just shook her head and Red X made a small rip in her leotard, "What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"I was going to look at the wound, see how bad it is," Red X said, he gave her time to object but she didn't.

"This is bad... how come Robot Dude didn't patch this up for you?" Red X asked. He grabbed what looked like a clean rag and dipped it in the ice water someone left by his bed.

"I..." Raven started, gasping in pain, "Didn't tell. ouch. them."

"Stupid," Red X said angrily, "You realize this could get infected and kill you, right?"

"He was already complaining about the blood loss from a scratch on my arm, I don't want him worrying."

Red X shook his head in fury, "Call him down here to help you. I can't reach anything but this rag and cleaning it will only do so much."

"No."

"Call him!"

"I refuse," Raven stood up, pausing for a second in pain, and began to walk back to her bed.

Red X grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her, "Then call for help. I'm attacking you."

"You'll get arrested, let me go," Raven didn't fight him off.

"I'll warn them of that cut and you'll live," X turned her arm tighter, "Now call for help."

"You can't make me," Raven said, "Twist it more, I don't care. You know what, why don't you snap it right off?"

Red X pulled her down to his bed again, "I'll rape you."

"No you won't," Raven said with a smirk, "You're not a bad guy, remember?"

"I can be," Red X's face was serious.

"You won't. Stop kidding around and let me get up," Raven said going to move.

"I'm not kidding. Don't make me prove it," Red X threatened. Raven rose her eyebrows and Red X rolled his mask up to just above his nose and pressed his lips against hers firmly. Raven's first reaction was to push him off, but before she could he placed his free arm around her and for just that minute, Raven felt safer than she had her whole life. Just while his arm was over her she felt nothing could hurt her. Not Robin, Slade, her father, or anyone else. Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him back.

Red X pulled away, "Well... that wasn't much of a threat to you...was it?"

Raven, realizing what just happened, pushed him off of her with all the strength she could and stepped back to her own bed.

"Well, you're a good kisser," Red X said in a poor attempt to lighten the mood. Raven muttered a shut up before he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Red X woke up to the sound of glass breaking.

"I'm sorry!" A low voice said, "I told them I'd break a glass cup but they didn't think I would really be this clumsy..."

Red X sat up and watched the young blond girl trying to sweep up the glass, "Who are you?"

"June," She said back quickly, "Wait, no Jane. I always forget. I'm sorry..."

Red X laughed, "...you forget... your name?"

"Well, I hit my head. Jane isn't my real name. Or well... we don't know. I suppose it could be... wait who are you?"

"St- Red X," He said, almost slipping his real name. The infirmary doors slip open and Red X layed back down, drifting into a light sleep as Beast Boy walked in.

"Robin wants you on the roof, he wants to train you or something. I'll watch Rae and X," Beast Boy offered. He waited till Jane left before checking X was asleep.

"Rae.... Raven come on wake up. You're not even healing yourself, what's wrong?" Beast Boy said leaning over her. He held her hand firmly by his chin.

"Are you two like a couple?" Red X asked.

Beast Boy jumped, dropping her hand, "No."

"Oh... but you like her?"

Beast Boy looked at Red X for a second, "Well, yeah- NO! What? Raven?"

Red X smirked, "So you _don't_ like her?"

"Well..." Beast Boy said looking right at him, "No! Raven's all gothic and creepy. Ew no."

"Gothic and creepy?" Raven's voice came from next to him. Beast Boy turned surprised.

"Raven! No I didn't mean it like that!"

"Right," Raven said sarcasticly, "You meant the _good_ kind of creepy. Of course. Can you leave. Now."

"No, Robin doesn't want you alone with Red X in case he goes crazy and attacks you," Beast Boy said.

"I'm going to attack you in a minute if you don't leave. And don't worry, I'm to creepy. He'll be to afraid to come near me," Raven spat back at him, pushing him away.

"Raven..." Beast Boy whispered, clearly hurt.

"I said get out. Now!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy finally left and Raven turned over so Red X couldn't see her face.

"Um...are you okay?" Red X asked.

"Fine."

"...You don't look fi- wait a minute. You like him!" Red X laughed, "You like the green kid!"

"I do not!" Raven yelled back.

"Then who do you like?" Red X asked with a smirk.

"Stev- some guy I met in town. Not that it's any of your business," Raven answered.

"Stev....nice name...."

"Steve. No more questions," Raven said rolling over. She drifted off to sleep again, hearing Red X laughing hysterically.

"_You're minds going to change about that eventually,"_ Red X whispered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**SaMantha: Lol noooo she didn't want to be raped by him, lmao she was just calling his bluff! **

Robin was in his room trying to track down Slade when Jane knocked at the door.

"Robin.. I have some bad news..." Jane said quietly, Robin looked up as a sign for her to continue, "Red X got out..."

"Damn..." Robin muttered, he was about to continue when the alarm went off.

Jane and Robin ran down to the main room while Raven was already at the computer, "Slade."

"Titan's!" Robin started.

"Wait... Robin?" Jane cut off his 'titan's go!'

"What?"

"You've been training me for a while now... but... well... I want to join in the fight," Jane said seriously.

"No."

"Robin, let her go," Cyborg said, "I'll look after her."

"I'm going too," Raven said firmly.

"Jane, fine. Raven, no," Robin said turning to leave.

"THEN I QUIT!" Raven yelled, causing everyone to pause.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, being the first to realize what she said.

"If I can't go then I quit the Titan's. I'll go pack," Raven looked serious.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"The only reason I am here at all is to help fight. If I can't then I might as well go," Raven turned for the door.

"Fine! You can come. If you get hurt again you're going to sit out at least three fights though," Robin compromised.

"Deal."

The Titan's followed Slade up a snowy mountain as he made his escape. Jane shot the cliff ahead with a gun Cyborg made just for her. The snow tumbled down, causing Slade to stop. He made a shot back with his own firearm, causing Jane to fall to her knees in pain.

"Beast Boy, get Jane!" Robin yelled. Slade seemed to freeze for a second as the blond fell to the floor.

"Who's Jane?" Slade asked as Robin threw a punch. Robin didn't answer and the fight went on.

The case of weapons Slade had stolen fell to the floor. Sure enough, Red X swung in to grab them. He attached a grappling hook to the side of the mountain and began lowering himself down with the case. Cyborg and Beast Boy were with Jane and Starfire was helping Robin, so Raven went after Red X. She jumped down and flew to where he was. The snow was getting thick and Raven landed at the end of his rope, grabbing him when got to the bottom.

"I dropped the case, so don't bother," Red X yelled over the wind. Raven grabbed him by the arm and went to fly him up to Robin only to have the wind knock her back down, "The wind is to strong, follow me."

Raven stopped to think but Red X grabbed her by the arm, "You're going to freeze. Come on."

He pulled her into a cave and started pushing the rock to block the door, "You going to help me?"

Raven used her power to move the rock quickly and Red X looked around the cave. It was small, but not that bad. He piled some sticks in the middle of the room and lit them with his lighter, "This should keep us a little warm...".

Raven nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Red X played with some buttons on his belt.

"What are you doing?" Raven finally asked.

"One of these buttons will eject a sleeping bag. It was in the manual but I don't remember which one it was..." Red X said.

"Manual? Robin left a manual with that thing?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Well... he isn't always the brightest person..." Red X chuckled. He found the right button which shot out a blue sleeping bag, "So, why do you always where that cloak of yours? Honestly, the leotard alone is sexy, you have the body for it."

Raven wanted to slap him but she was still to cold to move, "Look. We're stuck down here for now. Don't make me kill you."

"Okay okay..." Red X muttered, "So, tell me more about this 'Steve' guy. What's he like?"

Raven didn't answer but Red X added "Come on, we're going to be here for hours probably. Might as well get a story."

**Meanwhile**

Robin and the other Titan's placed Jane down on an bed in the infirmary. Cyborg was hitting buttons on his high tech machines and Robin was standing over her trying to stop the bleeding. Beast Boy and Starfire were downstairs hoping to get a lock on Raven's tracking device until Robin called them up.

Cyborg took blood from both of them and sampled it.

"Robin the problem is that Jane's blood type is O. You're blood type is isn't compatible for a donation. Star's blood type... it doesn't even fall into a category so I don't know if it would be safe. BB's blood is mutated, so we can't use his either. I'm not compatible for donating blood to her either. O can only receive O. And if we don't get her blood soon then we're in trouble," Cyborg said. He was about to make a run to the local hospital for blood donations when the alarm went off.

"Intruder at the main door," Robin said annoyed. They all ran down, leaving Jane with Beast Boy. When they got to the main door they found a small box in front of it with a note on top.

_Titans,_

_This is a blood donation. Type O. By the way, her name is Rose._

Robin gave the blood to Cyborg, instructing him to analyze it first. He, Starfire and Beast Boy left the tower to search for Raven.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven didn't say much about Steve, but they did talk to pass the time. Eventually, Red X pulled a pocket knife out of his belt and began to carve into the cave wall.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked through her teeth, she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Writting my will," Red X answered. He made an attempt at a smirk but couldn't manage it.

"I think the snow might of stopped, I can't hear the wind anymore anyway," Raven said, she got up and tried to move the rock, only to get covered by snow.

"Shoot," Red X said, jumping up to pull her out of the snow, "We're buried in here. Great."

Raven was shaking, the cold snow covered her legs and leotard. He picked her up, wrapping his blanket around her, and placed her by the fire. Red X watched her sleep for a while. She chest moved up and down with every breath, and her hair, wet from the snow, stuck to her face. He was tempted to hug her, knowing he could use the 'sharing body heat' excuse. He stepped over, moving the blanket aside, and uncliped her cloak and belt and placed them next to the fire to next to her, he pulled the blanket over them both and wrapped his strong arm over her waist.

~~~~At The Tower~~~~

Cyborg was working fast. As far as he could see, nothing was wrong with the blood they were given. It was more than enough though. After giving the donations to Jane, he looked over the letter.

Whoever left the note clearly knew her, so why didn't they claim her? She wasn't a Jane Doe anymore. Now she was Rose Doe...the question was who left the note. Cyborg checked and re-checked for fingerprints but found nothing.

_Meanwhile_

Beast Boy was in dog form, trying to find Raven's sent. He randomly stopped and started digging. Robin and Starfire began to help him move snow out of the way. When they hit rock, Starfire blasted the stone and flew inside. Robin was the first one to recover from the sight of Red X with his arms around Raven.

"Let her go, X," Robin said. Red X, who had honestly been asleep, decided that for once, he'd comply. She needed medical attention and he wasn't going to keep her from it. Robin thought about chasing him but decided Raven was more important. She woke up right away, insisting she was fine, and walked out with them.

After a promise to let her fight in the next battle, Raven agreed to stay in the infirmary one night. She fell asleep quickly to be woken by the window creaking open, and a tall figure standing in the room. Slade.


	10. Chapter 10

Raven didn't move at all. Her eyes stayed on the target across from her. Slade stepped over to the bed where Jane was laying and placed his hand on her hair, brushing it back softly.

"If I'd of known it was you, I wouldn't have shot," Slade whispered softly. He looked over Cyborg's machines, double checking everything Cyborg had done. He pushed a button that increased the flow of her IV, "There you go, Rose. That should help you heal a little faster. Small trick I learned in the military..." Slade pulled a seat next to her and held her hand. Raven watched him for a long time before moving. His eyes, the only part of him visible through his mask, had a new, almost caring look to them. Whoever Jane was, Slade clearly knew her. He cared about her.

At this point, Raven had stood up without Slade noticing. She was ready to block an attack but she didn't start any fight. She kept her voice calm and clear when she spoke, "How do you know her?"

Slade jumped, it was clear he had been completely unaware that Raven was in the room, "I'm not looking for a fight."

"That wasn't what I asked," Raven responded, "How do you know?"

"From around," Slade answer with a chuckle, "I didn't hurt her. Nor will I hurt you. I'll go." Raven wanted to stop him, to hold him there while she called for backup. Before she could even open her mouth, he was gone.

------------------------------

Raven informed Robin of everything she saw and heard the night before. She changed out of her uniform and put on jeans and a shirt. She hoped in her car and was heading to Steve's house. Pulling up, she heard what sounded like a gunshot from inside the apartment building. She ran to Steve's room. She could see light from under the door and hear moving around but no one answered when she knocked. She made her way back down stairs to the where the landlord was sitting.

"I need you to let me into a room," Raven said leading him up the stairs.

"I can't do that, it's illegal," The man said.

"I have to get in," Raven explained.

"I'm sorry, I am only supposed to give the key to someone who lives here."

Raven took off her hat and held out her ID, proving she was a Teen Titan, "You're also supposed to have a fire extinguisher on every floor. Unless you want police involvement, open that door."

The landlord handed her the key, "If anyone asks, you found it on the floor." Raven nodded and opened the door to the room. The door to the fire escape was open and Steve was on the floor with a bullet in his shoulder and a knife in his leg. There was blood shooting out of his artery and he was already unconscious. The landlord started panicking.

"Oh my gosh, he's bleeding! That's - so much blood- knife, get out the knife!"

Raven turned around and pointed to the cell phone in his pocket, "Don't touch anything, call 911." Raven pulled off her own shirt and ripped it in two pieces. She tied the shirt around his leg to cut off blood flow and used the other piece to apply pressure to the bullet wound.

"Steve, you're going to be okay," Raven spoke calmly, "I got this all under control. Tomorrow you'll be bragging to your friends on how you survived this."

Steve didn't answer but he nodded his head to show he heard her. Paramedics and police arrived in a few minutes. Raven left Steve in the care of two doctors before talking to the police.

"Madam, we're going to need to take you down to the station for questioning," One officer said. Raven nodded and followed them.

Once she was seated in a room for questioning, Raven was given a sweatshirt and began to tell what happened, "I was going to visit him, as I pulled up to his building I heard a single shot fired. When I got into his room, he was on the floor and the back door was open. I pulled the knife out of his hand, so you'll need elimination prints. Whoever it was went out the fire escape." The police looked a little bit shocked at how much she was able to tell them. The only bad part was that she had to call Robin to get her or they wouldn't release her.

Raven dialed the tower number quickly, "Um.. Robin?"

"Hey Raven, what's up?" Robin's voice answered.

"...Okay don't freak out..."

Robin's voice got serious, "What did you do?"

"Long story, but I need you to come get me," Raven responded.

"...okay... where are you?"

"...police station..." Raven mumbled. She heard the phone click off. She had to wait an annoyingly long time for Robin to pick her up but after explaining what had happened he calmed down. He drove her up to the hospital.

"Raven?" Robin said quietly, "I hope you're friends okay... go ahead and visit him."


End file.
